


Baby

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [300]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Play, F/M, Feeding, Fluff, Infantilism, Non-Sexual Age Play, non-sexual infantilism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 06:15:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4293903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Would you mind writing a Sam/Jess infantilism fic with Sam as the baby</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby

Jess woke up to whimpering and sniffling.

“Sam?” She asked softly, rolling over to see Sam, wiggling around in the swaddle Jess had him in.

Sam was sucking on the pacifier he had in his mouth, and he whimpered again, turning his head to face Jess.

“Hey.” She smiled softly. “What’s wrong, baby? You got a full diaper?” Jess asked.

Sam shook his head softly, and whined.

“Is my little baby hungry?” Jess asked.

Sam nodded, and Jess smiled understandingly.

“Alright, I’ll go get you something to drink, Sam.”

Jess got out of the bed, and went to the fridge, pulling out a pre-made bottle, and slightly heating the liquid inside of it in the microwave.

She brought it back to Sam and moved the pacifier away. She picked Sam up, partly cradling him on her body as she watched the rubber nipple slip in Sam’s mouth.

Sam’s eyes shut, and he started to suck, drinking in the liquid. “There you go, baby.” Jess murmured softly, rubbing Sam’s hair.

Sam started settling down and Jess smiled, giving a soft chuckle.

“My baby boy. There you go. Drink up your yummy milk.”

When Sam drank as much as he wanted, he pulled his head away, a few droplets running down his chin.

Jess wiped them up and settled Sam back down, watching his eyes start to close.

“You want your paci, Sam?” Jess asked softly.

Sam nodded and Jess placed it back in his mouth. His eyes shut and Jess smiled, kissing his forehead.

“Night, baby boy.”


End file.
